Nocturnal Opera: Moonlight Romance
by King Mana
Summary: What are you doing Kaiba wait please My name is Seth I don't care who the hell you are I wanna go back You loved him didn't you Why do you care I had one I loved also...He looked just like you Jouchan Seth? Seth? SETH Ddon't wo
1. Destinies Unfold

Pairing: Jounouchi Katsuya/Kaiba Seto x Seth/Jono x Jounouchi/Seth

Warning: ...It has shonen ai. Don't know what it means? To bad!

Disclairment: Let this be the only warning I have to put up. I do 'NOT' own Y-G-O!

* * *

It was raining. No, not water. It was raining blood. A boy with messy blonde hair was trying his best not to cry. His eyes, amber gold, held determination. "You little bitch! I'll make you regret this!" yelled a man whipping the boy. "So this isn't enough!" asked the man enraged, the boy dared not to move in fear the tears might leak out. "Heh! I'll make you cry now boy and it'll be sweet music to my ears" said the man removing his clothes along with the boys. His eyes widened in realization of what was happening. All the boy felt was pain before the darkness took over him.

* * *

He walked down a narrow path. He knew he heard a scream somewhere around there. "If you are looking for the sound I suggest you go to the last house" said a boy with long messy black hair. "How do you know where the sound is coming from?" asked the boy-no he was no boy, he was a man with short brown neatly cropped hair. His pale form and steel-blue eyes made him stand out from all the other Egyptians.

"I just do...please save him" pleaded the boy. "Save him? From whom?" asked the man. "From his father...please save him!" pleaded the boy again as tears spilled from his eyes. "Surely you jest? His own father would harm him?" asked the man. "Please save him before he becomes tainted!" called out the boy before he disappeared. "Ra! He wasn't mortal...damn! The last house?" mummbled the man to himself as he ran down the path and stopped infront of a house. He leaned into the door and tried to hear the noises.

* * *

Muffled screams and grunts were heard from the room. He quickly opened the door. The sight that greeted him made him sick. A boy with blonde hair laid on the ground. wounds scattered all over his body. Another blonde -older- laid on top of the boy. His hair was long and tied into a dishelved pony tail. "What in Ra's name are you doing?" cried out the brunnet as he walked towards the man and boy.

"H-hight p-priest Se-Seth? M-my lord i-it's not w-what it l-" the blonde man was cit short by a slap. "Don't you dare speak to me you disgusting piece of trash!" cried out Seth enraged by this utter atrocity. Seth slowly made his way towards the boy who was huddled in the corner shaking with fear as he saw Seth approach him. 'Ra...He truly believes I will harm him...that monster!' thought Seth in disgust. "Don't worry I will not harm you" said Seth looking sympathetically at the blonde boy. "W-w-who a-are you?" asked the boy.

"I am Seth...please don't be scared, I will not harm you" whispered Seth as he held a hand out to the little one. "W-will you hit me?" asked the boy. "No...never" answered Seth kindly. "W-will I have to bed or please you?" asked the boy crying as he asked the question. "Never, you will only help me" said Seth pulling the little one near him. "H-high P-" the man was again inturupted when his head was sliced of. "Aaaahhh!" cried the boy hidding his head at the nape of Seth's neck. "What is your name?" asked Seth unconciously holding the younger one tighter.

"I-I'm Jono" said the trembling boy snuggling closer to the older one. "What was that man doing?" asked Seth as he carried the shivering boy. "H-He was punishing m-me for not-for not finishing my labors" cried Jono as he let the tears spill. "Shhh it's ok. No one will hurt you now" mummbled Seth as he tightened his embrace on the boy. "Come Jono. I shall Notify Pe-ra Atem that you shall be my personal slave" said Seth as he walked holding the shivering boy in his arms. "Y-yes m-my master" whispered Jono as he relaxed into the arms of the elegant man.

* * *

As they neared the pharoh's castle, he shook Jono awake. "Can you walk? Or do you still feel weak?" asked Seth as he stopped infront of the entrance. Jono stared at Seth with cute wide amber eyes. "Jono?" asked Seth worried he scared the little angel. "M-master Seth who is he" asked Jono staring at a man with spiky violet and blonde hair with lightning like blonde bangs. His violet eyes looked down upon Jono.

"Pe-ra Atem, forgive me. This is Jono. Jono this is the Pe-ra" answered Seth trying to hide his hate towards Atem. Jono also seemed to dislike the Pharoh for he only bowed and came closer to Seth gripping the cape that hung on his bare shoulders with two pads jagging out. "Welcome, May I ask why he is here?" asked Atem looking quite curious. "He is to be my personal slave" answered Seth pulling Jono closer to him protectively. "I see...teach him well" said Atem walking away from them. "I will" was all that Seth said as he walked with Jono to the training grounds.

* * *

A blonde blur seemed to pass all the students in the hall. 'Crap! I'm so ganna be late!' thought a blonde haired,amber eyed boy rushing past every student in the hall.'Oh Ra! Please let me make it' pleaded the blonde panacking as his watch was about to strike the time that the late bell rang. The blonde suddenly ran into something hard.

"Oww!" moaned the boy. "Watch it make inu!" spat a cold harsh voice. "Hey sorry sheesh!" mummbled the blonde picking up his and the boys paper. He was about to give the boy his papers when he read the name on the paper. It made him growl like an actual dog. "Kaiba Seto! I ain't sorry for ya! Why da heck are ya here when yer s'posed to be in class?" yelled the blonde looking at the blue eyed brunett with dislike. "Jounouchi Katsuya! Kaiba Seto! Please get to class immedeatly!"yelled out the school's principal. "Yes sir" answered both boys.

* * *

"Ah! Look there's Jou! Jou here! Over here!" called out Yugi looking as adorable as ever. "Hey ya guys" answered Jounouchi as he walked towards the table. In the group was Yugi, Yami, Malik, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Anzu, Mai, Otogi, Hiroto, Shizuka, and of course here to grace us for the first time is Maximillion Pegasus(N/A: He's 18 in this fic. He's going to be paired up with Shizuka.) "What's up Jou?" asked Mai, Hiroto, and Otogi. "Nothin' much" answered Jounouchi freaked out that those three spoke in unison.

"How are you Jounouchi-san?" asked Ryo, Bakura, and Pegasus. "F-fine" answered Jounouchi seriously freaking out. "Jou-kun how are your grades so far" answered the people that almost made him faint...Marik, Malik, Anzu, and Shizuka. "I'm feeeling ok" answered Jounouchi really wondering if the world was about to end. As soon as Jonouchi sat at their table he turned to glare at the glorious CEO. "Oh look! Did the make inu miss his master?" asked Seto smirking smugly. "Grrrr...Dammit Kaiba I'm gonna bite yer ass if ya keep talking to me like dat!" yelled Jounouchi blushing red.

"Aww...I didn't know you loved me that way make inu" cooed Kaiba teasingly. "Kaiba! Ya ain't my master and I'm not yer dog!" yelled Jounouchi standing up and running towards Seto. "Here boy" called Seto smiling making all the girls faint and even some boys swoon. "Dammit! why the hell can't ya be nice for once?" yelled Jounouchi attempting to punch Seto. Sadly instead of punching him, Joumouchi fell and caused Seto to throw his food at Anzu, who cried about her shirt being ruined and throwing her tray at Yugi, who got K.O-ed causing him to fall on Otogi who-Damn you get the idea. "JOUNOUCHI KATSUYA! KAIBA SETO! IN MY OFFICE NOW!" Yelled our lovely principal Mr.Takenawa.

Seto and Jounouchi paled at the site of Mr.Takenawa. "Y-Yes sir" said both Seto and Jounochi who were now terrified of what was going t happen.

* * *

"Now...boys I know bonding is part of, espacially for boys, life but really...DID IT HAVE TO BE THE FUCKING CAFETIREA!" yelled Mr.Takenawa. He was tall, had long black hair tied into a lose pony-tail. His eyes were black as well. In other words he's drool-worthy. Of course Jounouchi already knew this and was right now drooling at him. "Jounouchi?...Hey...um..." stuttered Mr.Takenawa blushing. "Oi make inu stop dreaming and listen" called Seto snapping his fingers. "Huh? Ack! Sorry" muttered Jounouchi hiding his face in his bangs.

"R-right...you two shall write me reports on Ancient egyptians that were important in history." said Mr.Takenawa walking and sitting in his desk. "Of course" said Seto. "Sure thing" answered Jounouchi walking out of the office while unconciously holding Seto's hand. "Can you let go of my hand?" asked Seto smugly. "Huh? ack! Damn it!" cried out Jounouchi surprised. "My, my. What colorful language make inu" grumbled Seto as he walked out of the building. "Huh? Hey wait up Kaiba! Since we 'both' have to work on this project we might as well start now" said Jounouchi as he walked alongside Seto.

"You're right. Maybe you aren't such a dumb make inu after all" said Seto smirking. "Gaaah! Kaiba!" called out Jounouchi chasing after the CEO.

* * *

The museum. A place where you find out history. A place of silent mysteries...that is if a certain CEO and a certain Blonde weren't yelling at eachother. "WILL YOU CUT THE CRAP ABOUT STUDYING THE PHAROH! WE'RE GOING TO DO EVERYBODY! LET'S JUST START WITH THE LOWEST TO THE HIGHEST!" yelled Seto tired of hearing Jounouchi's whinning. "WHY!" asked Jounouchi gritting his teeth. "Because it would make it simpiler for us to start with the less noted ones to the famous ones" grumbled Seto. "Who the hell is yelling in here?" called out a guard. "Huh! Oh no! Kaiba think of something to get them to go away from us!" cried Jounouchi desperatly. They had been caught atleast 5 times.

"Ugh...Damn it! make inu you better not punch me because of this!" mummbled Seto before leaning in to kiss Jounouchi. "Damn it if it's you two boy I'll-" the gaurd was cut short by the seen before him. The CEO had Jounouchi up against the wall kissin g him heatedly. "Yuck! that'll never fade" grumbled the gaurd walking away at a fast pace. "Hugh! That worked. Good it wasn't a waste. You ok make inu?" asked Seto trying to get his breath back. "Jaojadkjgnf jaofznfkj" was all the Jounouchi sputtered out before passing out. "Hoo boy..." sighed out Seto before dragging Jounouchi to the nearest bench which was atleast 3 stories up or down.

* * *

Jono was walking down the garden path when suddenly a dagger was thrown to the tree next to him. "You are getting slower Master Seth" said Jono quietly. "I'm not getting slow. You, my hem, are getting stronger" answered Seth walking out of his hiding place. "Master...Pe-ra Atem wishes to speak to us" said Jono. "I see...get dresses Jono. I believe hem's are supposed to wear their clothes and not their masters clothing" said Seth smiling faintly. "I shall master" said Jono before bowing and walking into the castle (N/A: I call the pyramids castle ok.)

* * *

"Ahh...High Preist Seth...hem Jono" said Atem smiling kindly. Atem and Jono had slowly become friends, the reason was because Atem had protected Jono in a battle. "Pe-ra Atem" said Jono getting on his knee and bowing. "Pe-ra Atem" said Seth bowing. "We have tragic news...A battle is brewing" said Atem looking sadly. "I see...Pe-ra I assume you shall care for my hem while I go to find the oracle?" asked Seth with his emotionless voice.

"Of course Jono please come sit next to me" called out the Pe-ra. Jono was about to when he suddenly turned and hugged Seth. "My master...please come back safely" wispered Jono before going to the foot of the throne and sitting looking at Seth with sad puppy like eyes. "I shall" said Seth looking longingly at Jono before walking out. "Jono...you are the only one who can protect him...let us both pray he returns safely" requested Atem closing his eyes and praying. Jono silently prayed as the tears fell out of his eye. 'Master...Ra please let my master come back as he is now' thought Jono as he pleaded Ra to let his master come back. Little did they know that Jono would not be there to see his master...Ra had heard his prayer...but...a price had to be payed...Jono's life has been slained...

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

Tansilation:  
Hem: Slave Egyptian  
Pe-ra: Pharoh Egyptian  
Make Inu: Worthless dog.  
N/A: I know it's confusing seeing as Atem is Yami. I'll explain it this way. Atem is for the past and Yami for the the present. 


	2. Times Path opened, My heart has been sto...

Title: Nocturnal Opera: Moonlight Romance

-

**Author:** Kaijoulover

-

**Pairing: **Jounouchi Katsuya/Kaiba Seto x Seth/Jono x Jounouchi/Seth

-

**Warning:** ....It has shonen ai. Don't know what it means? To bad!

-

**Disclairment:** Damn it!! I'll have to type it up every chapter anyways!!! I do 'NOT' own Y-G-O!. Go away.....read my fic.

Seth eyes were hooded by a dark shadow that loomed over his face. "H-High Preist Seth? Pe-ra A-Atem wishes to speak with y-you" stuttered a small girl. "I'll go. Get out of my site you worthless hem!!" snapped Seth. He had become cold and distant ever since Jono's death burial. Setrh walked towards the room in which Atem waited to speak with him. "What is it Pe-ra?" asked Seth with his emotionless voice. "Seth....We have very important news" said Atem with a grave tone. "What is it Pe-ra?" asked Seth slightly worried. "It seem.....one of the six preists is calling a being from the future.....to come as a sacrafice for Ra's being to return again to aid us in our battle" said Atem looking sadly at Seth. ".....Why do you tell me this?" asked Seth, eyes narrowing down suspicously. "This being....may be someone who looks like Jono.....be careful" was all Atem said as he walked out of the room leaving a stunned Seth. 'Jono....my Jono.....'thought Seth as a lone tear trickled down his face. "I'll try to not love you again....that way won't hurt you my love" whispered Seth smiling sadly as he walked into the gardens to sit where Jono would sit.

"Seto look it's you! Well past you!" cried out Jounouchi pointing at a slab where Seth stood with another boy. "Can it mutt!! Remember we're in a museum!!" whispered Seto harshly standing next to Jounouchi to look at the slab. "Hmm...wow he looks cool" said Jounouchi looking around befor tracing Seth's figure. "You do know that that's me you just called cool?" asked Seto studying the slab. "Yeah so? You had cool powers to. But I don't think....that you were evil like Yami says" said Jounouchi looking at the senne rod. "I suppose....maybe....noone really knows what with Egyptians. I wonder who that boy next to me is?" asked Seto looking at the boy that was drawn holding Seth's cape near his heart were it was bleeding. "He was Seth's slave. He had sacraficed his life for High Preist Seth to return back safetly" answered Malik walking towards them. "Yo! Malik what are you doing here?" asked Jounouchi startled by the sudden appearnace of the platinum blonde, dark tanned skinned egyptian psycho. "I came here to see if you two were alive" answered Malik walking up to Jounouchi and giving him a hug. "Lajdlanmn lfnanj" stuttered out Jounouchi before passing out for the second time that day. "I think maybe we should just leave him there that way we won't have to walk 6 miles to the nearest bench" stated Seto looking at the swirly eyed blonde. "Maybe you're right" said Malik giggling N/A: o.0....giggling? Malik: shut up!!. "Well atleast we have enough information for the introduction and a bit for the histroy" said Seto typing up what he had learned in the museum and from Malik. "Nice to know I can help. I have to go now. I have a giggleblush date with Ryou" said the giggling, blushing psycho N/A:0.o...I knew there was a gay look to you Malik: Chnages to Mariku kills author Me:X.x. All Seto could do was stare blankly at the wall as heheard this. "Hnh? Hey Kaiba? What's up?" asked Jounouchi looking at the statue like Seto. "H-....E.....Malik is dating Ryou" mummbled Seto staring at Jounouchi blankly. Let me rephrase that they both looked at eachother blankly. "Hey lovebirds it's time to go! Museum's closing" called out the gaurd that had been mentally scarred. "Who?....." Jounouchi finally remembered their little discovery of suckig spit. Blsuhing he walked ahead of Seto to get the image out of his poor virgin head. Seto of course remained calm and collected.

"Onii-chan!!!" called out Mokuba running towards his brother. "Aniki" replied Seto smiling softly at his younger brother. "How was school? Why did you take long? And how come you and Jou-chan are kissing on T.V?" asked Mokuba smirking gleefully inside. "Huh? School went well....ME and chihuahua have to do some reprots......And-" SEto stopped looking at the t.v. set. "I'm Yamaguchi Noriko reporting live where this un-nottice romance with blooming. Tell me sir how did you find out about Kaiba-san's affair with this boy Jounouchi Katsuya?" asked the woman called Noriko. "Well, you see them two kept arguing and I had caught the atleast 5 times before. Then when I thought I heard them arguing I was going to throw them out. When I walked towards them and found Kaiba-san had the boy up against the wall kissing him like there's no tommorow" said the gaurd. Seto wanted blood and he wanted blood now. So he did what any intellegent man would do.....he picked up his cellphone called the news people and said to air what he was about to say. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!! UNTIL I HAVE YOUR BLOOD I WILL NOT STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Seto crazily into the cell which aired everywhere which made the gaurd pale a bit. Meanwhile in Jounouchi's house. "DAMN IT!!!!!!!!! IT WAS AN ACT!!!!!!!!!! GET IT THROUGH YOUR DAMN SKULL!!!!!! I HOPE KAIBA DOES KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Jounouchi also calling the report people. "Well.....for today's news blah blah stocks blah blah new movie of DNAngel blah blah Satoshi kisses Daisuke and finally admits he loves him blah blah Moi Dix Mois 2004 tour to Japan and America blah blah blah Have a nice day" blabbed Nopriko forgetting everything about what happened.

"Seth are you ready to set this plan into motion?" asked Atem looking at Seth worriedly. "Yes.....we shall win this war for the sake of our future" said Seth as he stood next to Mahoodo and Mana. "All right.....Start the spell!!" called out Atem. "Awaken time and it's paths. Chose a warrior far from past. Allow a single life to be borrowed. For the sake of our tommorow!!!" called out all the six preists. Signs started appearing where every priest stood. Soon the ritual will be complete.

"KAIBA!!! GET YOUR DUMB FAN GIRLS OFF ME!!!!!!!" cried Jounouchi as he ran towards Seto with the maniac girls behind him. "Huhn?? Why should I?" asked Seto typing away on his laptop. "CAUSE THEY'RE GOING TO KILL ME!!!!!" Whinend Jounouchi as he hid behind Seto putting his arms around Seto to make a cross to get he girls away. "Sorry I'm busy" grumbled Seto. He was checking his stocks and amazingly they had gone WAAAAAAAY up since this little accident. "Come on!!! They keep saying that a school-girl uniform would look sexy on me!!! I don't want to wear anything that's for girls" whimpered Jounouchi litterally looking like a puppy. "Look I have work to do ok chihuahua please go play with them somewhere else" grumbled Seto typing up plans for a new game. ".......fine I'll make you get them away from me" said Jounouchi before licking Seto's ear. "Gaaaaaaaah!!!!! Fine I'll make them go away!!!" cried out our startled little dear CEO. "Oh! Look they're so cute" giggled the girls. Sadly nobody found the bodies of the missing killed girls that had disappeared. Seto and Jounouchi were cackilng in their grave. Ahh...Seto.........you truly are beautiful.

To be continued......


End file.
